A scan peripheral is a scanner or multi-function device including a scanning function. Scan peripherals may be accessed through a server so that multiple users may use the same scan peripheral over a network, for example. A single machine may also directly access or share access to a scan peripheral or multiple peripherals through a server. A single machine might also contain a driver to interface to a scan peripheral directly.
A scan peripheral server is typically realized in software that is installed in some type of general purpose computer system. Hardware might also be used, but would be more difficult to realize. Server software may be run in the general purpose computer of a specialized physical device, such as a Hewlett-Packard JetDirect® external or internal server. JetDirect® devices can control multiple scan peripherals, including scanners and multi-function peripherals. Each scan peripheral requires a driver, which functions to control a scan job from a particular peripheral according to the capabilities and protocol for the particular peripheral. A JetDirect® server or other server that interfaces to multiple scan peripherals typically includes multiple drivers to facilitate control of scan jobs from different scan peripherals.
A problem arises when a scan peripheral server having a set of drivers or a stand-alone driver encounters a scan peripheral unaccounted for by the existing driver(s). This may happen, for example, when scan peripherals are replaced with new scan peripherals or new scan peripherals are added. In such a case, a new scan peripheral will not work with the old server/driver and a user must take additional inconvenient steps to make the new scan peripheral work. Expense and frustration often result.
Thus, there is a need for an improved scan peripheral driver. It is an object of the invention to provide such a driver. A further object of the invention is to provide an improved scan peripheral server and improved scan peripheral.